Cancer
by Flying Jellyfishes
Summary: A simple One-Shot SongFic about the song 'Cancer' from My Chemical Romance. I own NOTHING. I hope you enjoy!:D review please!:3 RATED T BECAUSE OF THE THEME.


**INSTEAD OF UPDATING MY OTHER STORIES I AM STARING A SONGFIC. YEAH, LAZY OLD ME! I CAN'T CONCENTRATE ON THE OTHER STORIES, AND I WAS LISTENING TO THIS SONG WHICH I LOVE SO FREAKING MUCH FROM THE BAND I LOVE SO FUCKING MUCH... SO YEAH. HOPE YOU ENJOY, AND SORRY FOR MY ORTHOGRAPHY, WRITING ON MY iPod SUCKS !**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CANCER, THAT BELONGS TO THE AMAZING BOYS FROM MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE. AND I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES, EITHER. THAT ONE BELONGS TO THE AWESOME SUZANNE COLLINS. 

* * *

_Turn away,_  
_If you could get me a drink _  
_Of water 'cause my lips are chapped and faded _

80-Year-old Katniss Everdeen stared longingly at the glass of water in front of her.  
She knew she had to drink it; for her own good. But she just couldn't make herself do it.  
She've been drinking this 'medicine' during over thirty-five years, and it had made no difference on her state of health.  
She was still sick.

_Call my aunt Marie_  
_Help her gather all my things_  
_And bury me in all my favorite colors,_

She sighed, knowing it was time for her to stop and accept her fate; She've lived enough.  
She looks at Peeta, the boy -no, he is now 80 years old-who had helped her trough this. He was sleeping soundly on the couch beside her hospital bed, in which she've spent practically the last five years.  
She picked up the phone that laid on her bedside and dialed Johanna's number.  
Instantly, after the words Katniss said, The old district seven victor made her way as fast as she could to the hospital.  
With a sigh, katniss looked at the crystal-clear liquid on the glass;  
She decided to drop it. The only thing that could keep her alive and going, was now a water and glass mess on the floor.  
The sound woke up Peeta, who at this moment his tired, sky-blue eyes were looking at her with tears in them. He knew her; the aging baker knew that She've decided it was her time.  
"I will count on you and Johanna to bury me in the woods." she said.

_My sisters and my brothers, still, _  
_I will not kiss you, _  
_'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you. _

Peeta looked at her, a pleading look in his eyes. He sighed and gave her a sweet kiss on those purple, faded lips.  
Wordlessly, he made his way to the hall to call their children. Katniss sighed. She could feel another presence on the room;  
turning her head a little bit around, she saw her little sister sitting there, on the couch where just a few minutes ago Peeta had been laying.  
"Hi Katniss." she said, a sad smile on her lips.

_Now turn away, _  
_'Cause I'm awful just to see _  
_'Cause all my hairs abandoned all my body, _

Her children, Johanna and Gale arrived soon after; all of them, plus Peeta were standing over her bed, eyes glassy and lumps forming on their throats.  
Gale stared at her face. Her once fiery silver eyes were now a dull, grey color that matched the sky. Instead of the fury that they've held for so long, they held only sorrow and pain.  
Her once chocolate flowing braid was nowhere to be seen; it has been like this ever since the doctors diagnosticated her with leukemia.

She was an awful sight, the once fighting young girl, defeated by some sickness.

_Oh, my agony, _  
_Know that I will never marry, _  
_Baby, I'm just soggy from the chemo_

Johanna stared at her best friend. Only... Stared. She wished that Katniss accepted marrying officially with Peeta- Johanna knew, after all how much she must be regretting that now, not being able to have that feeling of happiness flow over you body.  
Johanna kissed her forehead and watched as she winced in pain because of the tumors that had infected a few days ago, which only added to the growing list of agonies that the dying victor had.

Her oldest daughter stared at her mother; she was wishing that the thoughts she was having were only a product of the sogginess that chemo causes, but the young adult knows better.  
She, indeed, has been living with her for the first eighteen years of her life. She knew that her mother would never think like that, not in the influence of the highest drugs on Panem.

_But counting down the days to go_  
_It just ain't living_  
_And I just hope you know_

Her son looked at her. He was holding his wife's hand, gripping it painfully tight. He couldn't bring himself to release it; not when his mother was no only dying, but EMBRACING death as an old friend.  
He couldn't believe his mother was giving up so easily; the woman he knew was the one that would stand up to her demons and destroy them, along with the ones that didn't believed in her, she would crash and rip the plans that they've made.  
But he also had to remember that she has been fighting Cancer for more that thirty years- he knew that she was in no blame to be dropping the towel. Or maybe, she had already won.

Katniss stared at her family. She was already tired of counting down days, hours and minutes, wondering when the hell Prim or Her father or even Old, Grumpy Haymitch would come looking for her; to guide her to join the Black Parade.

_That if you say (if you say)_  
_Goodbye today (goodbye today)_  
_I'd ask you to be true (cause I'd ask you to be true)_

She smiled, maybe the last time she was going to do so in the world of the living. "thanks for being such an amazing people to me, during all this years." she said, her voice raspy and weak. "but, as you all may know, death comes to us at the end. And, I think that right here and right now, is my time to say Goodbye." katniss panted, her old, worn-out lungs tired.  
She started closing her eyes, slowly.  
She could hear her daughter and son, with their respective pair sobbing loudly, reality finally hitting them.  
She could hear Peeta and Gale, screaming her name and asking her to open her eyes. To simply stay.

'_Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you_

She even hears Johanna starting to whip, mourning over the death that is sure to come soon.  
"Katniss, Please. Stay with us. Stay with me!" Peeta said, his tone pleading. She grasped his rough hand with her bony one, and gave him a weak smile. "I am not going anywhere." she said. She could feel her heart rate quickening, the machine beside her beeping loudly. She smiled at the sound, the pain and sogginess that had been hanging on her shoulders suddenly gone.  
She saw Prim, standing patiently with the same sad smile she had when Katniss saw her before. She smiled sadly back at her, and got out of the hospital bed, everything that was going on in the world of the living a blur around them.  
"long time no to see." said a newly renewed Katniss; she no longer had a pale, bald head, instead her typical signature braid, and she looked sixteen again.  
Prim only grinned genuinely and took her sister's hand. "Together?" she asked her.  
Katniss laughed. It's Been a long time since she did it last; She've missed it.  
"Together" she said, and disappeared into the breeze.

_'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you_

Peeta looked at the pale, un-living face of the girl he've loved his whole life. Tears streamed down his face, knowing that she wasn't coming back for real.  
She gave a final, soft, short kiss to her lips and sighed. "I love you, forever and always." he said, and the coffin's top closed.  
The six hands dropped the wooden box that held the Mockingjay's body in the ground, and one by one, all the living victors and their respective pair, children-and grandchildren dropped the soil on the casket. Peeta was the last one, leaving a bouquet of katniss, primrose and rue flowers in front of the grave that read,  
**KATNISS EVERDEEN. THE MOCKINGJAY, LOVING FRIEND, MOTHER AND WIFE.**

The wife part wasn't real, he knew but that was how she would've liked it. Sighing, he promised to visit her grave every day of the rest of his life, until the day he died.  
Because he knows, that even on the darkest times he will move on, but moving on doesn't mean forgetting. After all, she promised him that she would stay with him.  
Always.

* * *

**I AM FUCKING CRYING. THIS IS JUST SO SAD I WASN'T EVEB AWARE I WAS ABLE TO WRITE SUCH A DEPRESSING FIC. EXCUSE ME WHILE I GO CRY IN THE CORNER. Oh, and don't forget to review:3**


End file.
